Ultraman 80 (series)/Episodes
1. As signs of monsters appear, Takeshi Yamato gains a new job as a science teacher. However, a menace is approaching his school. Crescent Air date: April 2, 1980 US TV Premiere: March 27, 2017 2. Tempers flare as UGM scare off cause the monster Gikogillar during an attack. Meanwhile, back at school, a student goes missing with Takeshi investigating. Gikogilar Air date: April 9, 1980 US TV Premiere: March 27, 2017 3. TBA Hoe Air date: April 16, 1980 US TV Premiere: March 28, 2017 4. TBA Zandrias (Mother and Son) Air date: April 23, 1980 US TV Premiere: March 28, 2017 5. Aliens known as the Bam abduct Yamato so he can't interfere with their invasion plan. It's up to Yamato to stop the plan and the evil robot Mechagiras in the process. Alien Bam, Mechagiras Air date: April 30, 1980 US TV Premiere: March 29, 2017 6. TBA Abdolaars Air date: May 7, 1980 US TV Premiere: March 29, 2017 7. TBA Noiseler Air date: May 14, 1980 US TV Premiere: March 30, 2017 8. TBA Tabra Air date: May 21, 1980 US TV Premiere: March 30, 2017 9. TBA Gabishale Air date: May 28, 1980 US TV Premiere: March 31, 2017 10. TBA Aruma, Jakki, Zuruzla Air date: June 4, 1980 US TV Premiere: March 31, 2017 11. A small monster arrives and is quickly destroyed. However, an innocent-looking shell may cause more damage than realized. Medan Air date: June 11, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 3, 2017 12. TBA Alien Vibros, Gora Air date: June 18, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 3, 2017 13. TBA Alien Gorgon, Saramandora Air date: June 25, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 4, 2017 14. TBA Zarudon Air date: July 2, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 4, 2017 15. A baby monster is brought to earth by UGM. But what does Professor Nakagawa have in store for it? Myu Air date: July 9, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 5, 2017 16. TBA TBA Air date: July 16, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 5, 2017 17. TBA TBA Air date: July 23, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 6, 2017 18. Air date: July 30, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 6, 2017 19. Air date: August 6, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 7, 2017 20. Hordes of balls attack earth, feeding on the blood of humans. UGM may be unable to stop them. Okorin Ball Air date: August 13, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 7, 2017 21. UGM suspects an alien of doing devastating attacks on earth's cities, but the alien's true goals may actually be quite different. Alien L85 Zuckal, Gamos Air date: August 20, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 10, 2017 22. TBA TBA Air date: August 27, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 10, 2017 23. Space amoebas have killed everyone aboard the Space 7. Can UGM prevent the Space 7 and its deadly cargo from reaching Earth? Amoeza Air date: September 3, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 11, 2017 24. TBA Robo-Fo, Alien Fantas Air date: September 10, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 11, 2017 25. Jun is a UGM trainee, who challenges Emi multiple times. But when an alien attacks, her ambition just might be too much.. Argon Air date: September 17, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 12, 2017 26. TBA Gera, Akuzone Air date: September 24, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 12, 2017 27. A white fluid begins abducting people at night. What sort of alien is behind it? Alien Argo Air date: October 1, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 13, 2017 28. A young egg crashes to earth and the baby things Takeshi is its mother. But what is happening to the others of its race? Val, Zakira Air date: October 8, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 13, 2017 29. In a village, a legend has it that a monster will awaken that year. Hoping for tourist revenue, the leader makes a large fuss over it. But what if the monster is real? Kyasshi Air date: October 15, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 14, 2017 30. TBA Alien Zatan, Zatan Silver Air date: October 22, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 14, 2017 31. TBA Zora Air date: October 30, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 17, 2017 32. Ships begin to vanish in the Pacific ocean causing UMG to theorise a monster at work. Takeshi meets young a boy who is somehow involved. Can the mystery be solved before the next ship is gone forever? Barrack Ship Air date: November 5, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 17, 2017 33. TBA Gazera Air date: November 12, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 18, 2017 34. TBA Angoras Air date: November 19, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 18, 2017 35 TBA Fire-Draco Air date: December 3, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 19, 2017 36. TBA Kuwaganda Air date: December 10, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 19, 2017 37. A Baltan interferes with a contest for children to visit UGM. Are the children all as they seem? Alien Baltan V Air date: December 17, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 20, 2017 38. TBA Gosdon Air date: December 24, 1980 US TV Premiere: April 20, 2017 39. TBA Tetsuon, Space Plant Air date: January 7, 1981 US TV Premiere: April 21, 2017 40. TBA Jihibikiran Air date: January 14, 1981 US TV Premiere: April 21, 2017 41. TBA Barebadon Air date: January 21, 1981 US TV Premiere: April 24, 2017 42. TBA TBA Air date: January 28, 1981 US TV Premiere: April 24, 2017 43. TBA TBA Air date: February 4, 1981 US TV Premiere: April 25, 2017 44. TBA TBA Air date: February 11, 1981 US TV Premiere: April 25, 2017 45. An alien tries spreading chaos by faking UFO photos, creating contention among kids and adults. Alien Baltan Air date: February 18, 1981 US TV Premiere: April 26, 2017 46. TBA TBA Air date: February 25, 1981 US TV Premiere: April 26, 2017 47. TBA TBA Air date: March 4, 1981 US TV Premiere: April 27, 2017 48. TBA TBA Air date: March 11, 1981 US TV Premiere: April 27, 2017 49. TBA TBA Air date: March 18, 1981 US TV Premiere: April 28, 2017 '50. ' TBA Margodon Air date: March 25, 1981 US TV Premiere: April 28, 2017 Category:Episode Guides Category:Ultraman 80